The A Team
by torntobrits
Summary: Natsu/Lucy: Because no matter how hard she tried to push him away, she eventually had to give up and love him back.


**Authors note: Hey guys, this is a new long one shot inspired by Ed Sheeran's song, "The A Team". If you havent heard it yet, search it on youtube. It's an amazing song. Rated T for use of drugs, swearing and death.**

****You may listen to the song while reading. **

**The A Team **

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, but what she saw wasnt her face, it was a stranger she had never seen before. Her beautiful golden silky hair was now tangled and destroyed, drained of it's color. Her chocolate brown orbs were dull and were now in a red glossy color, her plump and pink lips were white and dry. Her face, her beautiful face, was now pale.

A single tear dropped from her right eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Lucy," A saddened voice called out.

She turned around and saw a pink-haired man, looking at her with pity. "What do you want, Natsu?" Her voice was raspy and low-pitched.

"I want you to stop." He simply said, his voice cracking as if he was close to tears.

She looked at him, "Stop what?" But she knew what he was talking about. It's not like she never tried, she never wanted this life.

Natsu looked at her straight in the eyes. "You know what I'm talking about!" He yelled, but he wasnt angry. He yelled at her because he cared, he was sad that she had to waste her life like this. "Stop using these drugs, Lucy! Look what it's done to you."

"So you're saying I look ugly now?" Lucy knew that and she never wanted to get mad at him, but the words just flew out of her mouth. She regretted what she said to him when he started to leave.

When the door closed, she dropped to the floor and started crying. He was just trying to help her.

"_Shit_," She whispered to herself.

a.a.a.a.

"Please don't, I have no where else to go!" She pleaded to her landlady, but the lady just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. You cant afford this house anymore, you barely have enough money to buy yourself food!" She said. "You shall have left by tomorrow morning, after 12 pm."

Lucy ran out of the building, heading to a certain pinkette's house, but then she remembered their fight a few days ago. She stopped at her favorite park, she sat at the bench and zipped up her jacket.

It was freezing cold, and she _had_ to get used to this. After all, she doesn't have anywhere else to live. She sat there, crying in the rain, not caring about the people who kept staring at her.

She was homeless now, but she never really cared. She just needed money, not for a house, but because she wanted to buy more drugs.

a.a.a.a.

She hated her job just as much as she hated her life, but it was quick money. All she needed to do was sell herself for one night and she would earn a few thousand jewels. Not long after, she was able to rent herself a decent apartment. It was small, but at least she had somewhere to go.

a.a.a.a.

Natsu hated what Lucy was doing to herself. He missed the old Lucy, the one that would always smile. The one who would always get mad whenever he and Gray would fight. The one who would always laugh at his jokes no matter how corny it was.

He missed her golden locks and her bright brown eyes. He missed her rosy cheeks and her plump lips. He missed holding her soft, tiny hands that would fit his perfectly.

He hated the fact that the old Lucy was gone now, he knew she would never return. He knew the drugs took a toll on Lucy's beauty, and that it also took a toll on her life.

a.a.a.a.

Lucy had enough, she just wanted to die, but sadly, Natsu wouldn't let her. She wouldnt admit it, but she was glad Natsu came. What she didn't get was how they ended up hugging each other.

"I don't get why, Luce,"

_Luce._

That was the nickname Natsu gave her when they were kids. He, being the idiot he is, told her that _Lucy_ was too long.

"Why would you want to kill yourself? Isn't this the life you wanted?" he whispered to her.

_The life you wanted? _

"The life _I_ wanted, Natsu?" She shouted to him. "Do you think I _wanted_ to be a druggie? Do you think I _wanted_ to be broke? And do you even think I actually wanted to become a prostitute?"

"I thought you knew me, Natsu." She whispered to him.

Natsu's eyes soften. "I do know you, Lucy."

She broke free of the hug, tears falling down her face. "No Natsu," Looking him in the eye one more time, she said muttered out something to him. "You never did."

With his head held low, he grabbed Lucy's hand softly. His mouth was moving, but Lucy couldn't make out the words.

"What did you say?"

Natsu looked at her, he wasn't crying, but he was about to. "I love you."

a.a.a.a.

The last time Natsu saw her was a month ago, when she tried to commit suicide and when he had confessed his feelings. Today was a day he couldn't miss, it was her birthday. He held her gift in his left hand, a bouquet of her favorite flowers.

He knocked on the door of her apartment, but there was no answer. He knocked again, and a tall brunette opened the door.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked her.

"Im Grace, who are you?"

He ignored her question, still wondering where Lucy was. Did he go to the wrong room? Or maybe the wrong building?

"Where's Lucy?"

The brunette eyed him in confusion. "If your talking about that blondie, she left three weeks ago. I live here now."

Natsu smiled at her, and waved goodbye. "Sorry for bothering you."

"Wait," Grace stopped him. "Are you her boyfriend?"

Natsu shook his head and muttered sonething, "I wish."

a.a.a.a.

He finally found her, at their favorite spot by the riverside of Magnolia. "So you remembered."

She nodded. "Of course I did, how could I forget that time when you fell in the river and Gray had to save your ass."

He slightly laughed. "Yeah," Then he remembered the flowers and his gift. "Oh and Lucy, happy birthday." He said giving her the gift.

She smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." Her fingers unwrapped the present, very quickly, and inside was an amulet. Inside the amulet was a picture of her, Natsu and their friends, when they were little.

Gray and Natsu, as usual, were fighting, Erza was eating her favorite cake, Her and Levy were talking, Lisanna and Mirajane were laughing, Elfman was scolding Jet and Droy- probably telling them how to be a man, Gajeel was playing with his new cat and Juvia was drooling over Gray.

"It's beautiful."

Natsu smiled. "And here, I brought you some daisies."

Lucy took the bouquet in her hands, smelling the fresh scent it had. "Natsu?" She said.

Natsu looked at her.

_Beautiful_, He thought.

"Yes?"

Lucy looked at him for a moment, before saying three words that Natsu had always wanted to hear from her the moment he met her.

"I love you."

a.a.a.a.

Lucy had started doing drugs again, breaking the promise she gave Natsu. But she couldn't help it, she just wanted one more, and then she was done with the drugs forever. She took the cocaine powder and inhaled it, then inhaled more to point where she couldnt stop. It was terrifying, she had never been this addicted. She knew what would happen, no one could save her.

Natsu came a few hours later, catching the blonde lying down on the floor lifeless. "Lucy!"

"She must've fainted. She must be sleeping. She's okay." Natsu assured himself.

It took him a few hours to realize that she was truly gone. He wanted to cry but he just couldn't. He held her body safely, being as gentle as he could, he whispered to her one last time.

"I love you."

And in that moment, he swore that he heard Lucy say the same.

_"I love you too, Natsu."_

**end. **

* * *

**author's note: so technically this song is about this homeless girl named Angel. she was a drug addict and she was also homeless. the only way she could earn money was to become a prostitute. **

**its a sad and amazing song. **

**i do not own fairy tail or the a team. **

**If you are reading my other fanfic,**_ Crazy Stupid Love_**, I will update it as soon as i can. Im just having a bad case of writers block, I'll have it done by next week. xx**

**{torntobrits}**


End file.
